


Cant Remember To Forget You

by KittyCreative



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/KittyCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurtuna sadstuck ahead, if you guys want me to turn this into more than a chapter, leave a kudos and comment saying so!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cant Remember To Forget You

_**You and Kurloz walked around the beach, admiring the wonderfull sight, vlog stick in hand. Fort Stark was a beautiful beach in New Castle in New Hampshire. You were so happy to be here with him, this was the best date ever. You two were talking about things into the video camera. Normally, you two didnt vlog on dates, but this one was one of a kind, a special day. Soon, you found your way to the sand and sat down, looking at the sunset. Your head rested on his shoulder as the two of you watched the sun setting. You couldve never asked for a more wonderfull boyfriend. His skin was the most wonderful brownish-almost golden color, and his hair a dark raven black, which would glimmer in the moonlight, a soft, purple color. He was the one for you, and you never expected him to come into your life. You didnt deserve him, not one bit, but he still loved you more than anything in the world, even himself. He never forgot to tell you that he loved you, he told you every day when you wake up, multiple times during the day, and he told you once agian before you went asleep. He made you feel loved, like you were the only guy in the world. He told you that you were his, you were his precious little darling. He would do anything for you. He let you vent to him, somtimes take your anger out on him. He never, ever, told you he hated you. You let a soft sigh escape your lips, closing your eyes for a minute before you re-opened them. He was staring off into the sea, his wonderfull indigo colored eyes shining in the light. "Hey... Kurloz?" You asked, looking up at him slightly. His head turned to face you, his dark hair swaying with his head. He tilted his head to the side slightly. You had ran a hand through your thick golden hair, looking away from him. "D...do you ever have moments where... you just want to leave me?" When you had asked this, his eyes went wide, it wasnt anything that he was expecting you to ask.** _

_**His arm wrapped around your waist as he leaned forward, no matter how much you tried to look away, he made you look at him. "Im sorry for asking..." You sighed, looking down. Kurloz's hand scuttled up from your waist onto your shoulder, rubbing it slightly. "Mituna, listen here. I would never, EVER, Motherfucking leave you. I love you so much that it would hurt way to much if i wanted to leave you. But i never would. Mituna, we've been together for 2 years now, id never leave you, ever." You smiled, his words were so re-assuring. You knew he loved you. He was right, you two were to emotionally attached to break up now. His lips soon made their way to your cheek, moving over until he stole a kiss from your lips. The contact hadn't lasted as long as you hoped it was going to, but it was good enough. When your lips parted, there was a silence for a moment before he began to speak once more to you. "I love you my little golden-haired motherfucker." He said, before pressing a soft, quick kiss to your forehead. "I love you too Kurloz."  The video had ended there, but the night wasnt quite done. You two had made sure that when you went home, there was so much cuddling, the cuddle master would be impressed.** _

* * *

  _Hormones and pants filled the air. Your breathing was heavy, but so was his. He leaned down, his forehead touching yours as you two had gotten more comfortable. Your body was hot and sweaty, and your legs were currently jelly. Kurloz placed his hand on your bare chest, tracing all of your curves and edges, and also making sure to get the little bit of muscle you had. His hands were talented as you had learned earlier this night. He laid down next you, his breath warm in your ear. You soon rolled over on the soft yellow and purple colored sheets.  Kurloz seemed to take advantage of that since he had pulled you close. His skin, so warm agianst yours. There was no way you could complain that this was bad. The way he focused specifically on making you feel good just made your heart skip a beat. He was so good, at just, everything. His lips had planted soft kisses on your neck, and he left the most love-filled marks behind on your neck. He wanted everybody to know that you were his. He was always so gentle with you, he knew that you didnt like being touched, so whenever you two had any physical contact such as this, he made sure that he treated you with the most delicate care, making sure that you were always pleased and happy with the situation. You remembered how carefull he was with you, how he whispered sweet nothings into your ear. He would stop if you had wanted him to. Though you never did, he would always stop if you asked him to. He treated you like you were his kitten, and you loved that. His hand made its way to cup your cheek and and you opened your eyes to look at him. He brushed the golden-red like hair you had out of your eyes so he could see them. Though you always thought that your eyes were somthing that you should be ashamed of, Kurloz constantly told you otherwise._

_ Kurloz leaned forward, pressing multiple kisses to the area around your eyes. He was a selective mute, which ment he could talk, but he didnt want to. But he talked to you, not for long, but he did. When you first started dating him, he tried teaching you sign-language, but you just couldnt pick up. So your relationship was a quiet one for a while before you and him began having a fall out. But you knew that he really cared when he talked to you, just so you wouldnt leave. He made you feel so special. Your lips connected for a short period of time before they pulled apart. Slowly you snuggled up into his chest. You were tired, and now a bit sore. Kurloz held you close, running his hands through your hair, soothing you to sleep. As your eyelids became much heavier you smiled softly as you heard your lover whisper the sweat words that you loved to hear. In a soft, sweet tone. "I love you Tuna" _

* * *

** You looked at the floor, blood dripping from your nose and mouth. You shouldnt have thrown that first punch, you knew that Kurloz was so much stronger than you, so why you took him on was besides you. You felt blood and spit washing around your mouth, creating a very liquidy copper taste. You quickly spit it out on the floor, seeing a weird white chunk of somthing. You stared at it in shock, was that... one of your teeth? You swished your tongue around your mouth, it definetly was one of your teeth. You looked up to Kurloz, who was wiping the blood from his nose, which was in a very distorted angle. You are pretty sure that during that whole encounter, you broke his nose. He leaned down to you, the most hateful look on his face that you had ever seen on a human being. "Are you ready to talk to me like an adult yet?" He asked, tilting your chin up. You shoved him away, drawing a low-raspy growl from his lips. He was the man you loved, but in the last month, your relationship turned toxic. He began sleeping with other men just to get on your nerves. You just had enough for once. It hurt how he would come home, love marks on his neck and wearing other peoples clothing. Thats how you got here. You looked at him, your eyes beginning to well up with tears. You remembered how he would tell you he loved you, cherished you like you were the last, he cuddled you, was gentle with you. When did that all stop? You would never find somebody quite like him, and though you didnt want to do it, this needed to end. You looked back, upon all the great times he had, and all the amazing things he said to you, and the tears flowed down your face.  "K-kurloz...you need to leave." The look on his face was distraught, like he didnt know what you were saying. "You need to leave and not come back. I cant do this anymore."  The look that was on his face alone made you wanna cry, he slowly walked over to you putting a hand on your shoulder. "Mituna i-" You cut him off before he could even continue. "Remember when you told me you loved me? every night and day? What happened to that? I just... please, leave. I can fend for myself." Kurloz stopped for a moment before nodding. He turned around, slowly walking out the door as if he expected you to cry out and call him to come back. **

** He was gone. Part of you wished that you hadnt said that, maybe you couldve worked things out. But you knew he would be back, he never left for more than a day. There was no way in hell he was really going to leave you forever. So you were fine for now. You just wish things were still the way they used to be. When he treated you, like you were special. You think they ment it when they said "you can buy love!" But you knew you could rent it. Rent it. Things you rent dont nesscicarily stay with you.**

* * *

 All these Memories, and much more flowed through your brain. Two years, two years and he never came back. You watched his youtube channel, wanting to see how he was doing. After that, he ended up marrying your mutual friend Kankri. It hurt, it hurt so bad. You ran your hand through you ratty hair, looking around the house, which, had so much trash everywhere. Kurloz was the person who kept you in line, and without him, you were nothing. You sighed, looking through your browser history. Lately, you had been having alot of suicidal thoughts. You and your life were a reck. So, you had been looking up the most efficient ways to kill yourself. And shooting yourself through the head seemed like it would be the most sure way to die. You slowly got up, walking to the bedroom and opening the dresser that was one what used to be Kurloz's side of the bead. You couldnt handle this anymore. He was the only thing that made you want to continue your life. And he was gone, and there was nothing left. Before you met him, you remembered checking yourself into a mental ward, trying to get yourself fixed. You wanted all the horrible things about you to go away. Thats where you met him, he was leaving on the same day as you, and you instantly had a connection. Once the gun was grabbed from the dresser, you walked back to the table where your computer was set up. You placed the relatively big weapon down on the table, going through his channel until you found the one video you two made together, it was the video where he asked you to marry him. You guys never got married, in fact, the fight you had, was 1 month before the wedding was scedualed. It slowly began playing. You two were at an amusement park, the farris-wheel while the sun was setting. Tears streamed down your face as you made sure the gun was locked and loaded. soon, you spoke with the video, your voice in sync with it, not even noticing the clicking of your door opening.

"Wow, we've been stuck up here for a while huh?" You said, remembering the way it felt being there. soon, the video played his voice, which made your own let out a loud cry. "And i think this is the perfect moment to ask you this" He had said, pulling out the ring. You watched as Kurloz recorded your reaction, which was probably the happiest you had ever been in a long long time. You almost wished you could be happy like that agian. "Oh my god... K-kurloz i... Yes! holy fucking shit yes!" You watched this video with teary eyes as you shared a kiss while he slipped the ring on your finger. The video was ending, and you hovered your finger over the trigger, the footsteps of the other person in your house muffled by your loud crying. You pulled the trigger, your whole world turned black. But right before everything faded out, you felt arms wrapped around your upper body, and you heard him. His voice, whispering subtly in your ear. "Im sorry i let you down Tuna. Im so, Motherfucking sorry." If only... you had waited a little longer.

 


End file.
